voyages_in_andromedafandomcom-20200214-history
Rebellion of Restoration
“I can only recount the horrors I saw as one of those unfortunate enough to be born into captivity. The worst of these is that we have been bred into passivity, our minds accustomed to the unflinching reality that we would be culled once we reached a certain age. Our flesh would serve as the sustenance of these invaders, and we accepted this as inevitable. I did all I could to enjoy what meagre life I would have been allowed, and as I sat on the cage with many others, I was resigned to the fate of being some invader’s meal. However, the psyker dreamwalkers came, and smashed the chains that shackled our minds into passivity. Thus, the Rebellion spirited away those they could, and I became one of them that day. Today, I fight for the Restoration of the Republic. Hatred is in my veins, fury in my blood. Let all know that we are the Jokarun, and we do not yield, and the Republic that has lasted a million years will never truly fall as long as one of us draws breath.” ''- Rebel Rear Admiral Hadran Korlesan, cir. AD 2019'' The Rebellion of Restoration is a military organization intent on restoring the Jokarun Republic little by little through violent means. It is a mobile stateless entity, meaning that it does not hold possession of any planet or system; rather, it operates with hidden space stations and mobile roving fleets of warships that are either landed to them by the Corsairs and Refounders or are the remnants of the old sector defense fleets of the fallen Republic. Originally, it was composed entirely of Jokari Untainted, but as their ranks began to be filled with rescued ''Yahkuthein, less and less of the Rebellion were Untainted until up to 80% of its membership were Defiled. '' Background During the fall of the Republic, pockets of Jokari resistance continued to persist even after the mysterious disappearance of the capital’s population as well as the refugees that had found their way into Jokar Prime. The twin shipbuilding worlds of Chemaia and Lansek in particular continued to resist the Ragons for several years, repulsing the enemy attacks with masterful subterfuge and sabotage. However, the twin worlds would still fall and their inhabitants turned to livestock. Despite this, seventy thousand Jokari naval personnel managed to get away from the system before they could be found, and within deep space, the assorted fleet that they had cobbled together was organized into the Resistance to Protect the Republic Remnants, but it was soon shortened to Rebellion of Restoration for simplicity’s sake. These soldiers continued to fight from deep space, and eventually contacted their Refounders brethren through the Corsair raids that plagued the outskirts of the former Republic. Rebel forces also ventured into deep space to make contact with the old trading partners of the Republic: The Archelians and the Sarufi. It didn’t take long for the nascent Rebellion to gain more strength as they entered deals with the Archelians and Sarufi, who provided warships, weapons, and supplies in exchange for some of the treasures that the first Rebels hauled away from Chemaia and Lansek in their flight to safety, as well as some highly advanced Jokari technologies. This move strained their relationship with the Refounders, but their alliance with the Corsairs remained strong despite the distance between the two factions. It was around AD 1900 when the Rebellion first discovered the result of a century of Ragon dabbling with Jokari genetics in an attempt to make them into a viable livestock species. Their probes found that their brethren have been stunted and clipped, huddled into cages like they were animals. This enraged the Rebel leaders, who proceeded to punish the Ragon severely (whatever that means) raiding a few farms and rescuing thousands of their brethren before the invaders realized what was happening. Before long, raids by the Rebellion would somewhat be a threat to Ragon business, and several thousand units of livestock would be lost every month, but due to the nature of the farming operations, this was barely a dent and did not do any permanent damage. Still, the Rebellion was able to replenish its manpower with rescues, and their growing fleet hide within the shadows... waiting... Organization The Rebellion by its very nature is a military organisation, with its sole purpose being the expulsion of the Ragon from former Republic Space. It has a rather conventional organisation, as while it does not have the luxury of resources as the Refounders, they are still strong enough to pose a sizable threat. It is commanded overall by the Lord Commander, Kravnaman Vau Chemaia, who is the former garrison commander of Chemaia. He is the leading voice of the Committee of Restoration , composed of the de facto leaders of the Rebellion, which includes its highest ranked admirals and generals, former senators, and representatives of various sectors from before the war. The military is divided into two: the Star Navy and the Liberators. The Star Navy has control over all space borne assets, including the seven hundred warships that the Rebellion has as well as the starfighters corps and the hidden stations. The Liberators function as an army, though their primary purpose is to raid farming settlements and liberate as many Yahkuthein as possible before fleeing with Star Navy transports within the span of mere minutes. The Star Navy has a wide array of ships and fighters. It includes several Archelian Battleships, a dozen Imperator Class Battleships, and around forty Heritage Class Cruisers, which form the offensive core of the navy. Destroyers and frigates form much of the rest of the fleet, mostly supplied by the Sarufi and Archelians. However, several Chemaian Eternity Class Dreadnoughts are also available, though the Rebellion is unwilling to risk these highly valuable vessels for now, and usually rely on the more mobile Heritage and Imperator to form their firepower. The Liberators are like eagles; they drop in, inflict damage, and leave, all within minutes. They are made up of a mixed force of Defiled and Untainted, using the strengths of either to cover the other’s weaknesses. They have in their gear mostly pre-War weapons such Kravsagar swords and electro pulse rifles. However, the Archelians have supplied the Rebellion with hovertanks, and the Sarufi have given many Liberators cybernetics to improve their performance in battle. Category:Organizations Category:Jokari